


Beneath the Moonlight

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, They're both trans women one pre-op one post-op, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Sonia and Owari show each other Things: nothing in nature is as beautiful as you.





	Beneath the Moonlight

Two women, walking through the night, holding hands.

They were silent until they reached the spot they were looking for – a grass patch surrounded by trees, The moon shining through the treetops, forming a spotlight in the middle.

The women sat down on the grass, leaning against one of the trees, and looked up.

'Isn't it beautiful, Owari-san?' one of them whispered solemnly, with her pale face lit up by the moon and her own excitement. Her hair was braided intricately, with a big, glittery bow holding it together. She was wearing a simple green dress over a cream-coloured blouse, with a belt wrapped around her waist.

'Mhmmm,' the other woman murmured, scratching the back of her head. Her chestnut-coloured hair was an unkempt mane, roughly reaching her shoulders. Her loosely-buttoned white shirt stuck out against the darkness of the night, her olive complexion and her maroon skirt. Her grey, fierce eyes were alert, and focused on the other woman instead of the spectacle of natural beauty in front of them.

'Stargazing is one of the most romantic things,' excited miss Sonia remarked, 'but I find that this phenomenon is just as beautiful.'

'I never woulda figured it out myself,' Owari murmured, 'I dunno anything about nature. Except that you need to eat to survivee.'

'Oh, is that so?' Sonia glanced at her. 'I do not believe I know that much myself. I found out about this on accident one time.'

'Accident?' Owari perked up slightly. 'What kind?'

'O-oh,' Sonia stuttered with a blush, 'I'd rather not say. It was...embarrassing.'

Owari grinned and nudged her. 'C'mon, it can't be that bad!'

Sonia bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. 'I should not share things that would make it hard for me to become queen,' she claimed.

'Ahh, so it's a spicy story. I getchu,' Owari cackled and rested her hand on Sonia's shoulder. 'You don't need to tell me, just teasin',' she said with a grin.

Sonia smiled back awkwardly. 'I would tell you otherwise, Owari-san. Nothing is too embarrassing when I'm around you, to be completely honest.'

Owari tilted her head. 'Eh, really? Nothing?'

'Yes. You are just so...unfiltered, Owari-san. In the best possible way. You say what's on your mind with no hesitation or embarrassment. I admire that quite a bit.'

Owari blinked in confusion a few times, her mouth agape. She then shook her head, like a dog drying its fur. 'Wait, really? I didn't think that's admirable. It's just kinda...normal, I guess? People tend to find it weird for some reason.'

'Well, I am not one of them. Yes, someone straightforward and honest can be a bit uncomfortable to those who are not as skilled at speaking their mind, but that does not make them better or worse.'

'I guess,' Owari muttered, taking her hand off Sonia's shoulder. 'So you'd say the same stuff I do but it's kinda...illegal for a princess?'

'Oh, I would say much worse,' Sonia assured, clearing her throat, 'but yes, it is inappropriate for me.'

'That's a waste,' Owari scoffed. 'But it's not like I say everything I want to.'

'Oh?' Sonia turned towards her. 'I am surprised, I must say.'

Owari shrugged. 'It's nothing big. I just...can't say anything that makes me look weak, y'know.'

'Oh. I could never see you as such, Owari-san,' Sonia assured, 'so if you have anything you want to get off your chest...'

Their eyes met and Sonia's hand touched Owari's at the same time. Neither of them flinched. Owari cleared her throat.

'I don't know anythin' about nature. Flowers don't do it for me. Neither does this,' she said as she vaguely waved her hand towards the sky 'but....eh, screw it. You do it for me. You really do. None of the guys who tried to get with me interested me at all. But, uh...' Owari paused as she blushed. 'You're pretty. I'm not good with romance, I don't get it. But I'm good at reading my body.'

'Oh...oh, my,' Sonia whispered into her hand. 'I see...you do not want me to respond romantically, right?' She watched Owari nod weakly. 'In that case...' she murmured, shifting her position until she was siting in front of Owari and leaning forward, 'I'm, how do you say...mad horny.'

Owari's arms awkwardly wrapped around Sonia's waist as the princess leaned forward until their lips met. Owari desperately leaned into the kiss, but broke it soon enough to breathe. Sonia looked at her patiently.

'Hey...I'm mad horny too,' Owari confessed, 'but if I'm gonna help you, there's something you need to know.'

'Yes, what is it?' Sonia tilted her head.

'I, uh...' Owari played with her skirt. 'F...frontal tail...I didn't have the money to...'

'Oh!' Sonia's face lit up. 'Do not worry about that! I understand!' She made a determined facial expression. 'Shall I start undressing?' she asked innocently.

'Go ahead,' Owari blurted out, unbuttoning her shirt until her breasts were released – to be fair, they always seemed like they want to be set free.

Sonia unbuckled the belt and set it aside. She then proceeded to remove her dress from the top. Soon, it fell down to her feet. Owari watched in awe as she continued removing articles of clothing with grace and elegance, the moonlight illuminating more and more of her pale, porcelain-like body and silky blonde hair.

In the meatime, Owari removed her panties and her skin. She stretched out her body. She adored being nude, which is why she always wore minimal clothing. It made her feel free, as long as being naked was her choice.

Sonia turned towards her, now fully nude, her perfectly sculpted body causing all sorts of sensations in Owari's body. She stood there for about half minute, running her hand up and down her inner thigh, causing the other woman to flush. She gulped as Sonia crouched in front of her.

'Tell me what your boundaries are, Owari-san,' she said gently, 'I do want you to feel comfortable. I know how it is'

'Do whatever you want,' Owari said hoarsely, 'I don't mind anything if it's you.'

'Very well,' Sonia murmured as she scooted over towards Owari's crotch. She hovered over it for a few seconds, looking Owari in the eyes, before finally sitting down on the 'frontail tail', her walls slowly closing in around it.

Luckily, it entered smoothly.

Sonia hummed with pleasure, closing her eyes as she moved her hips, slowly at first, then faster and faster, rocking her hips rhythmically. She leaned forward and pressed her body against the other woman's, who was now panting and digging her fingers into the grass. Sonia hummed against her ear, drawing circles on her chest with her fingertip, as her lower body danced against Owari's. She left a trail of kisses on her chest and neck area.

Soon, Sonia's upper body shot up with a moan, her hands pushing against Owari's chest. She was definitely getting close, as made obvious by her progressively heavier breathing.

'Oh...Oh...Jesus! Fuck!' she blurted out in English before falling forward limply, her breathing still heavy. Owari groaned next to her, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

'I...I'm sorry Owari-san, b...but...I have something you might like...' Sonia blurted out, sitting up. 'If you'd prefer something else, do let me know, but...' she paused and took something out of her discarded dress. Owari took a closer look at it. It was...

'That a strap?' she whispered.

'Indeed. I got a feeling that I might need it,' Sonia blushed. 'Shall I...?'

'My ass is yours,' Owari chuckled, getting up to her knees.

'I shall put it on at once, then,' Sonia chirped excitedly. Owari waited, with her back turned towards her, rocking left and right slowly. 'I must say, Owari-san, your behind is a most pleasant sight.'

Owari didn't look at her, but she blushed furiously.

Sonia's hands touched her sides slowly and gently, securing the position.

'Are you ready, Owari-san?'

A murmur and a nod was her answer. Sonia gently stroked Owari's ass before inserting the strap-on.

The other woman moaned softly and relaxed her muscles. Gaining confidence, Sonia thrust her hips forward. And again. Slowly. Carefully. It appeared that she was doing quite well – Owari was pushing against her, desperately, as she continued moaning.

Sonia continued thrusting rhythmically, making sure that her lover is not getting hurt. She looked quite beautiful in that moment. Her beautiful dark skin, her wild, sweaty hair, her toned arms and legs, her passionate face, changed with pleasure, and finally, her rather amazing ass.

Sonia couldn't get enough of her, slowly becoming addicted to giving her pleasure. She was touched by Owari's trust in her, and vowed to deliver on it.

He hands stroked the other woman's hips, holding onto them, wanting to give love and affection to every part of her body.

That's when Owari came, panting intensely, her entire body going limp under Sonia, who held it up and slowly set it down, lying next to her lover on the grass.

They were both exhausted, but satisfied, looking up into the sky, their naked bodies keeping each other warm. Sonia wrapped an arm around Owari's chest. She didn't protest, instead resting hr cheek against Sonia's shoulder.

'Hey...' Owari panted out.

'Yes, love?' Sonia responded without thinking.

'Oh...' Owari paused. 'Anyway, was...that inappropriate too?'

'Most inappropriate,' Sonia admitted firmly, 'however, I do not give a fuck.'

Owari chuckled. 'You can be pretty cool. Also...you're not gonn...uh...' she gestured towards Sonia's stomach. The princess giggled and kissed her temple.

'I do not possess an uterus, Owari-san,' she confessed.

Owari's face lit up and she wrapped an arm around Sonia's waist, cuddling up to her comfortably.

'Forgive my insistence on being romantic, but I must say that I love you,' Sonia said softly.

Owari hid her blushing face against Sonia's chest. 'I love you too,' she mumbled.


End file.
